


Love Is A Force of Nature

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117950612792/32-for-the-drabble-thing">"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Force of Nature

Ian and Mickey had been dating for a few months, and everything was perfect. At least if you asked Ian. He’d gotten the guy of his dreams, he was getting laid on the regular, and if everything went according to plan he’d have the cutest human ever living with him soon.  
  
Only, Mickey had started growing distant as of late. He came up with excuses when Ian wanted to see him, spouting bullshit about stuff he had to when Ian knew for a fact that Mickey’s schedule was empty; he kicked Ian out of his apartment for the night bc he “needed to sleep,” but Ian was pretty sure they both slept better when they were next to each other. Sometimes he didn’t answer Ian’s calls or texts.  
  
Ian had tried not to think about it, had tried to ignore it, for almost two weeks now, but he’d just gotten rejected  _again_ and he was hurt and pissed off. So, of course, he did what anyone would do and stalked over to Mickey’s apartment, pounding the door so hard he was almost certain his hand would bruise.  
  
Mickey finally jerked the door open, looking absolutely pissed off. If he was a cartoon character, he’d have his own personal thunder cloud above his head.  
  
“What the fuck,” he said when he saw who it was, “I told you I have shit to do today!”  
  
Ian raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Mickey, I know for a fact you don’t have anything important today because you would’ve told me. Also, it’s 1pm and you just answered your door in boxers and a tank top. You’re not going anywhere today.”  
  
Without waiting for Mickey to answer, Ian pushed past him and into the apartment. “We need to talk.”  
  
“About what?” Mickey grunted, going to sit on his couch. Ian guessed he was going  _back_ to the couch, since the TV was on and there was a beer on the coffee table. “There’s nothing to talk about.”  
  
“Like fuck there is,” Ian said, stalking into the living room and turning the TV off, ignoring Mickey’s affronted look as he did so. “You’ve been avoiding me.”  
  
“The fuck are you talking about,” Mickey said, staring at Ian, “I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve been busy!”  
  
“Busy doing what? Sitting on your couch in your boxers and drinking beer?”  
  
Mickey was standing up now, starting to look a bit more annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ian cut him off.  
  
“Are you going to break up with me?”  
  
Now Mickey looked shocked, taken aback and a little confused. “What? No! I’m not going to break up with you, asshole, why would you think that?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because  _you’ve been avoiding me_?” Ian spat back.  
  
Suddenly, Mickey looked pissed off. At any other time, maybe Ian would’ve been mildly concerned at the look on his boyfriend’s face. As it was, he felt satisfied at getting a rise out of Mickey.  
  
“I*ve been avoiding you,” Mickey said, voice starting out low because steadily rising, “because I’m scared!”  
  
Ian blinked. “What? Scared?” He laughed a little. “Scared of  _what_ , Mick?”  
  
For a moment it seemed like Mickey was going to yell again, but then all the air seemingly left him. He stared at Ian with a look on his face that Ian could only describe as miserable.  
  
“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
  
_Oh_. For a minute, Ian just stood there. It was only when Mickey sighed, looking even more miserable now, and started to turn away that he was spurred into action.  
  
“Mickey, I…” He grabbed hold of Mickey’s arm, turning him to face Ian. “Why does that scare you? Is it because you think I don’t love you back?”  
  
After a moment, Mickey nodded. He wouldn’t even look at Ian, gaze firmly fixated on Ian’s collarbone, and Ian’s heart hurt.  
  
“Oh, Mickey. I love you,” Ian said, pulling Mickey into a hug. “I thought you knew that. How could you not? I love you so much and I always failed at hiding it, from the first time I saw you.”  
  
Mickey was tense in his arms, but relaxed when Ian kissed the top of his head. “Yeah?” he said, voice smaller than Ian had ever heard it. God, Ian felt like crying.  
  
“Yeah. You’re the most precious thing to me, Mick. You don’t need to be scared.”  
  
“Okay. I love you too.”  
  
The apartment was utterly silent for a few minutes, but then Mickey pulled away.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough sappiness for an entire fucking week. We gonna fuck or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna continue asking you to come talk to me on tumblr until you do it, just so you know


End file.
